With continuous depletion of fossil energy and growth of environmental concerns, many people install photovoltaic modules on their roofs to collect photovoltaic energy and convert it into electrical energy for storage.
Generally, a mounting system for supporting and/or securing photovoltaic modules needs to be installed on the roofs before installing photovoltaic modules. Such design requires extra cost for the mounting system, so on one hand it is more expensive and on the other hand it is more complicated and difficult to maintain.